Dominus
Dominus is an A-list supervillain and the current head of the Syndicate. He prefers to be called Thomas, at least when talking to Elizabeth Carson. Dominus has no known super-powers, instead working through his connections and his infamous Shadow Men, who excel at covert operations. He styles himself the mysterious master of a vast international conspiracy that either manipulates or outright controls practically every aspect of political, economic, military and criminal affairs. He and his shadow teams tend to appear out of nowhere, do vague mysterious things, often involving massive property damage and civilian casualties, and disappear.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Fire Dominus is first on Counterpoint's list of A players to get rid of when the New Olympians retake their proper place.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3 Carson believes he is one of her old enemies: Mephisto the Mentalist. She's right.Razzle Dazzle: Part 3 Mephisto the Mentalist Thomas Townsend, born in September 1894 as Thomas Farrel Meitner, was the son of DiMedici the Marvelous, a reasonably talented stage magician. He grew up in vaudeville, which was much grittier than that portrayed in the various "vaudeville" movies. He learned every vaudeville act or activity he could, legal or illegal, and in 1918 saw the writing on the wall, got out and started running a scam in third-tier cities, until he got caught in Denver. : “Y’see, just before I got arrested - and I DO mean ‘just before’, I got the call maybe 15 seconds before the Sheriff kicked in the door - I got a telephone call telling me that the jig was up, and the cops were onto me. He told me that if I managed to escape from the state pen and followed a very cryptic set of directions, not only would he hide me from the bulls, but he’d put me onto the greatest scam of my LIFE. I hung up, was just getting to the safe to get rid of the incriminating documents, when… BOOM, there’s John Law kicking in the door." Once he escaped from stir, he followed the directions to a monastery run by an organization referred to in various esoteric works as ‘The Red Brotherhood’, or sometimes ‘the Red Monks’. A stock bit for Pulp and Comic Book heroes was that they would somehow stumble upon this strange order of monks who teach them strange mystical or mental powers, and then send them out to do good? Different group entirely, this bunch sent them out to do bad. Same goal, to improve Mankind, but a way different perspective on how to go about it. : My real job is to stir things up, get people going, knock them out of the ruts that they’ve built for themselves, rattle their cages, get them thinking about what they’re doing, what’s really going on. Five years he spent there. : They taught me how to focus my mind, how to read a person’s thoughts as they passed through their mind, how to avoid being noticed, how to demand that people pay attention to me, and how to… confuse… people.” He's been working for them ever since. Not under tight direction, but the occasional phone call.Razzle Dazzle: Part 1 References Category:VillainsCategory:Gen1 Category:Syndicate Member